la luna, el sol y el árbol de sakura
by Kazumi Uzumaki
Summary: En esta hermosa historia nos relata como los sentimientos puros de un héroe logran llegar ala mujer de sus sueños... Advertencia: los personajes de este ficc son prestados... Del maga original de masashi kishimoto! Capítulo narusaku! Espero que os guste... Saludos :)
1. Chapter 1

Se lo que siente tu corazón

Nuestra historia comienza... Hace mucho tiempo atrás... En la época feudal, donde se encontraban en una constante guerra, y los hombres eran reclutados para pelear en nombre de sus respectivos clanes.. Donde los herederos del sol y los herederos de la luna luchaban día y noche con el fin de dominar la tierra.

En un hermoso día de verano cerca del árbol sagrado en el bosque, donde las personas se dirigían a rezar para poder terminar con esa guerra, una hermosa mujer se dirigía al árbol sagrado a pedir ala diosa de la naturaleza covenciera al dios tsukiyomi parar con esto cuando de pronto... A primera vista se habían mirado mutuamente fue amor a primera vista... Entre hombre y mujer, Pasaron los días... Y los dos se amaban profundamente.. Hasta que el destino quizo hacerles una mala jugada, el joven, se había encontrado con sakura para despedirse,ya que había sido destinado a ir a la guerra.. A sakura le dolió mucho la partida de su amante... Por lo cual lloraba todos los días la partida de su amante.

Habían pasado varias generaciones, hasta donde se formaron los ninjas y se establecieron las aldeas, donde esta hermosa historia comienza a surgir...

Después de la gran guerra ninja ya habían pasado dos años, cuando naruto era el chico más popular de la aldea, y recibía varios presentes de muchachas, en la calle se encontró con konohamaru, quien le había dicho que encontró pertenencias de su abuelo que había guardado hace varios años. Cuando habían llegado al clan sarutoby encontró una caja donde habían pertenencias de minato y kushina, entre ellos una bufanda que había tejido kushina para naruto.. Ya que tenía su nombre bordado en ella.. naruto agarro dicha bufanda con cariño y amor.. Y se dirigió a su casa,al día siguiente volvió a su vida matutina, ir a ichiraku donde comía su plato favorito el ramen cuando de pronto aparecieron sakura e inolvidable, y terminaron reunidos todos los amigos incluida hinata aquella chica que siempre amo a naruto. Habían pasado muchas horas y todos comenzaron a ir a sus respectivas casas hasta que quedaron hinata, naruto y sakura...

Sakura: miren el cielo... Esta muy hermoso, y es bastante tarde, naruto por que no llevas a hinata a su casa...

Naruto :eh? Por que si ella es muy fuerte...

Hinata:así es... (comienza a toser)

Sakura: está haciendo algo de friooo no lo crees naruto!?

Naruto: siii... (se saca su abrigo y cubre a sakura con el)

Esta mejor así? (mientras hinata se queda en shock)

Sakura :(sonrojada y molesta) idiota no ves que hinata esta descubierta! (se refería a que traía ropas de verano en invierno)

Naruto : es cierto no me había dado cuenta...

Sakura quedo tan molesta que obligó a naruto a acompañar a hinata a su casa mientras ella se quedó en ichiraku degustando otro plato de ramen...

Mientras que naruto acompaño a hinata y en el camino... Hinata decide romper el silencio en el camino al clan hyuga..

Hinata: gracias por la chaqueta naruto-kun

Naruto:aaah eso? No fue nada de como viniste así hinata no te hizo frío? No estamos en verano...

Hinata: (se sonroja como siempre) esquina veras... Naruto-kun yo...

Naruto: tu cara esta roja...

Hinata: kyaaa (corre )

Naruto: hinata detente... No corras así... (Y la ve parada ahí...y se acerca )

Que estas mirando?

Hinata:na.. Naruto-kun no veas...

Naruto: que pasa...?

(mira,y observa algo que romperá su corazon)

Naruto había visto a sasuke abrazando a sakura... Mientras ella estaba sonrojada... Naruto no soportó tal escena y se fue caminando, mientras le pidió a hinata estar a solas...

Naruto: ya sabía que pasaría esto algún día...

Pero aun me pregunto si aquella sonrisa estaba dirigida a mi...

Ese día sentí que tenía una oportunidad con sakura-chan que podía almenos existir un rayo de esperanza en mi corazón.. Ya veo que soy un tonto... (se va caminando a solas a su casa, mientras Hinata se queda observando a sakura y sasuke )

Sakura: sasuke-kun por que me abrazas?

Sasuke:porque sentí las ganas de hacerlo...

Sakura: sasuke-kun estas jugando conmigo? Sabes lo que siento...

Sasuke: ( la calla poniéndole el dedo en la frente como lo hacía itachi)

Tu eres la que no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos...

Sakura:sasuke-kun hasta cuando vas a rechazarme sabes que yo...

Sasuke: no lo digas... (la interrumpe) porque al igual que naruto detesto alas personas que se mienten así mismas...

Sakura : a que te refieres? Si yo te amooooo siempre te ame... (se lanza en llanto)

Sasuke: perdón sakura (utiliza su técnica de tsukiyomi y cae desmayada al piso)

,mientras hinata corre a ayudar a sakura)

Hinata: Sasuke-kun que haces (se pone en posición de lucha)

Sasuke: no te metas.. No es tu problema..

Hinata: porque lastimas a sakura-san?

Sasuke: porque quiero que sea feliz...

Hinata: sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: te la encargo... (se va...)

Hinata: debo ayudar a sakura-san (la carga en sus hombros y la lleva al clan hyuga, donde la curan y la ponen a descansar en una habitación)

Debo avisarle a naruto-kun...

Hanaby: hermana por que ayudas a tu rival, si sabes que es la persona ala cual naruto ama...

Hinata: porque ella es mi amiga... ( se va..)

(afuera de la casa de naruto)

Naruto-kun!

Naruto: hinata... Que haces ahí afuera?

Hinata: sakura-san esta herida..

Naruto: como? Que paso?

( cuando de pronto aparecen ninjas y atacan a hinata)

Ninja1: es esa mujer... Siento su aroma...

(la noquear y se la llevan)

Naruto: hinattaaaa... (corre a tratar de salvarla... Mientras están en una lucha...)

Ninja2: (aparece de la nada) negativo.. Soltad a esa mujer, el olor de la princesa a desaparecido...

Ninja3: tiene razón ella no es la princesa...

Ninja 4: buscad ala princesa...

Ninja5: la encontré... Esta al sur de aqui..

(Se desvanecen dejando a hinata...)

Naruto: hinata... Estas bien...

Hinata: si...

Naruto: a que olor se refería? Que princesa..?

Hinata: no lo se...

Podría ser que..

Naruto: que pasa?

Hinata: había cargado a sakura-san.. Y la deje en mi casa...

Naruto: al sur...

Sakura-chan esta en peligro...

-Fin-

Continuará en el capítulo porque te amo...


	2. porque te amo

**Porque te amo**

Naruto preocupado dejo atrás a Hinata, para ir a prisa a salvar a la mujer que ama, mientras Hinata se pone melancólica, y decide ir donde Kakashi, que decidió ser hokage, porque tenía los ojos de Obito y al menos el podría mirar a su mejor amigo como Hokage en su lugar. Hinata informo a Kakashi sobre lo ocurrido, de tal manera que Kakashi decide investigar en pergaminos antiguos sobre los misteriosos ninjas que atacaron a Hinata, pensando que es una princesa, debían rescatar a Sakura a toda costa, mientras Naruto se adelanto en el rescate, cuando es alcanzado por Sai….

Sai: Naruto..

Naruto: que haces aquí Sai…?

Sai: vine a ayudarte, Hokage-Sama me envió..

Voz de Ino: Cariño.. 3 (Sai se sonroja) Naruto Idiota… (Grita, mientras ambos son tirados al suelo ya que la voz melodiosa de Ino hizo temblar sus tímpanos)

(Cariñosa) cariño…. Puedes traer a ese Idiota?

Sai: si cariño ahora debemos conversar como dos hombres...

Ino: aaawww cariño eres tan lindo... Te amooooo

Sai: (en voz baja...) yo también te amo hermosa... (suspira ) mujeres...

Naruto: estas muy enamorado no sai?

Sai: (sonrojado,solo lo mira y sonrie)

Mientras ambos platican acerca de las mujeres que aman Sai convence a naruto de volver y pensar mejor las cosas acerca del secuestro misterioso de sakura...

Vienen los padres de sakura preocupados y deciden hablar con Kakashi a solas... Mientras Ino decide hacer lo mismo con naruto...

Ino: Naruto... Estoy muy preocupada por sakura... Es mi mejor amiga (se sonroja) y la quiero, aunque en el pasado fuimos rivales de amor... Ya que amabamos al mismo hombre... Pero se que el se fue... Y llego sai a mi vida gracias a ti... Y te lo agradezco... Pero debo pedirte que traigas de nuevo a sakura (llora) porque se que si tu la traes ella se dará cuenta de lo que en verdad siente y no lo ignorara... Es una idiota...

Naruto: (sonrie) no te preocupes Ino traeré de vuelta a sakura-chan! Porque prometí cuidarla a costa de mi vida..

Ino:(se limpia las lágrimas) eres un idiota... Te apruebo como su novio...

Naruto :(sonrojado) ehh ? Novios? Sakura-chan y yo... (comienza a sonrojarse al extremo mientras Ino lo golpea y acusa de pervertido..)

Después de la pequeña charla... Ino se dirige hacia su casa cuando recuerda...

Ino: tonta aun recuerdo aquella noche...

(días antes del secuestro de sakura)

Estabas sentada en aquel riachuelo pensando en algo que te hizo sonrojar demasiado.. Te reias como loca, te enfurecias y decías idiota.. Me parecía gracioso ver como hacías el ridículo, al principio pensé que era a causa de la despedida que tubo con sasuke-kun, pero al ver su rostro supe que si sakura sonreía era a causa de alguien más, también sabia que ese alguien más dibujaba una sonrisa sincera y calidad en el rostro de mi amiga, pero sabia también que de alguna forma ella amaba también a sasuke-kun... Pero el amor que le tenía le dolió tanto... Ya que el solo la lastimaba y la hacia llorar.. Si ella me preguntará algún día si aprobaría como amiga a aquel tipo que la hace reír le diría que si.. Ya que ese chico es como el sol... (sonrie).

Mientras que naruto caminaba... Pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Ino (será un misterio hasta el final) se encuentra con los padres de sakura...

Padre de sakura: Naruto Uzumaki ?

Naruto: sii viejos ustedes quienes son?

Padre de sakura: así que eres tu? El héroe de la aldea... Tenemos que hablar... Ven con nosotros...

Naruto: si..

Padres de sakura: supongo que debes saber que fuimos compañeros de tus padres en la academia... Cuando eramos niños... ese no es el caso.. Pero naruto Uzumaki queremos pedirte que rescates a nuestra hija, ya que había sido raptada, y pareciera tonto, en nuestro clan hay una vieja historia sobre los descendientes de el sabio de los 6 caminos... Donde se dice que participaron en la gran guerra 3 personas que formaban de distintos clanes, uno de ellos era el clan haruno donde participó la princesa que era también una sacerdotisa llamada sakura midoriko, cuyos rasgos son idénticos a nuestra sakura...

Naruto: igual a sakura-chan? Como es eso posible...? Expliquemos viejo

Padre de sakura: puedes observar esta foto...

Naruto: wow.. Es idéntica a sakura-chan (se sonroja, mientras ambos observan su cara sonrojada y sonrien)

Madre de sakura: creemos que nuestra sakura a sido raptada por el descendiente de la luna, ya que en los escritos antiguos de la leyenda cuentan que dos hombres de clanes diferentes se enamoraron de la misma mujer, con lo cual ella no sabia a cual escoger y provocó los celos de otras diosas las cuales maldijeron ala princesa convirtiéndola en un árbol, es decir en un cerezo, talves esta historia pueda repetirse.. Con nuestra sakura, lo cual podemos deducir que el hombre que la rapto es un descendiente de la luna (ambos toman la mano de naruto) por favor te pedimos que rescates a nuestra hija como jefes del clan haruno pedimos al héroe de la cuarta Guerra ninja rescatar a nuestra hija...

Naruto: déjenlo en mis manos... Voy a rescatar a sakura-chan a como de lugar... Pero saben como puedo encontrar a ese tipo?

Madre de sakura: en el bosque donde se encontraba el antiguo clan Uzumaki existe un árbol de cerezo... Y una anciana sacerdotisa.. Preguntale a ella talves ella sabe...

Naruto: muchísimas gracias... (al salir)

Hinata: naruto-kun perdón por haber escuchado la charla... Pero... Me permitirías acompañarte a rescatar a sakura-san?

Naruto: bien vamos hinata...

Hinata: si...

Naruto:( corriendo... Piensa ) sakura-chan... Esperame definitivamente te rescatare...lo prometo... No me daré por vencido lucharé por ti... No me daré por vencido.. Porque soy un ninja... Pero también soy hombre.. Y un hombre puede enamorarse y cometer locuras por amor... A lo mejor las palabras de Ino hicieron que deba dar un paso... (se sonroja y pone su mano en el corazón) no dejare de luchar por la mujer de mis sueños... Sakura-chan esperame... Iré a rescatare.. Yo tu idiota (sonrie) si... Talvez soy un idiota pero es porque.. Te amo...

-FIN-

Continuará en el capítulo... Viejos amigos


	3. Chapter 3

Viejos amigos

Mientras Naruto junto a hinata Ivan en camino a rescatar a Sakura se encuentran con un extraño pasadizo, en el cual observan que la oscuridad solo rodea cambiando a las personas... Con un extraño ambiente que podía volver ala persona más amable una persona con rencor y llena de maldad... Y sin saber...

Naruto: hinata debemos pasar por aquí, es arriesgado... Pero yo debo continuar... No quiero obligarte... Pero puedes quedarte aquí.. Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado hasta este lugar... (naruto avanza)

Hinata: (le toma del brazo) Naruto-kun dejame acompañarte hasta el final...

Se que estas enamorado de sakura-san y si eres feliz con ella yo estaré bien... Debes seguir tu camino... Y luchar por lo que en verdad amas... Yo no pude alcanzarte (llora) pero si tu alcanzas tu felicidad estaré satisfecha...

Naruto : hinata yo... (la Abraza) muchas gracias...

Continuamos...?

Hinata: (se limpia las lágrimas...) siii...

Mientras caminan por el oscuro pasadizo naruto va por delante mientras es seguido por hinata...

Voces: hinata Sama...

Hinata: naruto-kun puedes escuchar esas voces?

Naruto: de que hablas hinata no oigo nada...

Voces: hinata sama...

Hinata sama...

Hinata: quienes son? (se manifiestan dos espíritus)

Voces: (tocan su cabello) aaawww que bonita eres...

Hinata: sueltame... Naruto-kun! (esta sola)

Voces: porque te pones triste? Acaso el hombre que estaba contigo es tu hombre?

Hinata: no no es eso yo...

Voces: estas enamorada de él?

(hinata se pone triste)

No eres correspondida...? Dejame ver... (toca su cabeza)

Pobrecilla te ha rechazado mil veces... Es a causa de la mujer a la que vinieron a buscar...? Que pena pero... Porque viniste...? Si es tu rival de amor? Acaso eres tonta? porque no matas a esa mujer?

Hinata: no puedo hacer eso...

Voces: porque?

Hinata: por que naruto-kun estaría triste...

Voces: será un tiempo, luego se recuperará... Solo hazlo y naruto será tuyo... Te casaras con el y tendrás muchos hijos... Será perfecto solo debes quitarla de tu camino... Hazlo hazlo...

Mientras Naruto en otro sitio...

Naruto: Hinata!

Rayos donde se habrá metido... Este lugar es tenebroso... (cuando alguien le toma del hombro)

Kyaaaaaaa!

Shikamaru: jjajajajajja (se pone a reír..) no sabia que el héroe tuviera tanto miedo ala oscuridad,y que gritara como niña... Jajajaja

Shikamaru, ino, chouji ,sai,tenten ,lee,kiba,shino junto a yamato: jajajaja

Naruto: chicos, Que hacen aquí y con ese atuendo...?

Todos: somos tus viejos amigos no? Vinimos a apoyarte y a salvar a nuestra camarada..

Naruto: gracias...

Donde esta sasuke? No le avisaron que secuestraron a sakura-chan?

Shikamaru: no hemos sabido nada de el...

Avancemos ya quiero quitarme este ridículo traje... Hace calor..

Naruto: porque están tan ridículos...?

Shikamaru: Kakashi nos dijo que nos pongamos este atuendo que nos afectaría...

Naruto: a mi no me pasa nada...

Ino: eres un idiota... Tu tienes a kurama dentro de ti

.. Así que eres inmune...

Naruto: tienes razón...

Pero yo hinata... Estará bien...

Kiba: no te preocupes ella tiene el byakugan y es fuerte...

Naruto: esta bien continuemos...

Todos: siii...

Mientras que en un castillo viejo... Se encontraba sakura durmiendo en una habitación...

Cuando de pronto abre los ojos...

Sakura: que dolor... Me duele el cuerpo... Ehh? Donde estoy... (recuerda) sasuke-kun! (se pone triste) se levanta ehh? Y esta pinta... Se acerca a un espejo... Y observa una hermosa silueta...(bestia un hermoso vestido blanco que enseñaba un poco los atributos que tenía y la hacían hermosa... Cuando observa...)

Ehhhhhh desde cuando crecieron (se sonroja) aunque no son más grandes que los de tsunade sama... Pero y mi cabello también creció ... Quien fue que me puso así.. Y que está tiara... Que rayos pasa... Wow... Y estos zapatos... Parezco..

Una voz: una princesa?

Sakura: gira la cabeza... (Y quiere llorar) tu...

Una voz: (se denota en la oscuridad una sonrisa) sakurako midoriko nos encontramos otra vez...

\- Fin-

Continuará en el capítulo sakurako Hime ( princesa sakurako)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakurako-Hime**

**Sakura:** sasuke-kun que haces aquí? (Tiene ganas de llorar)

**Sasuke:** sasuke?

(se ríe)

Acaso no me recuerdas Sakurako-san?

(Se acerca poco a poco intimidando a sakura)

**Sakura:** sasuke-kun porque actúas de esta manera….

**Sasuke:** sakurako-san este cuerpo no es mío es prestado, ya que al igual que tu reencarnaste en ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo, que no ha cambiado en absoluto…

**Sakura:** que es lo que quieres decir…

**Sasuke:** te lo voy a contar para recordarte la memoria…

Hace miles de años para ser específicos en la época feudal, había una sacerdotisa que se llamaba Sakurako Midoriko esta chica hermosa quien había heredado en el cabello el linaje real del clan Haruno era una princesa amada por todo el pueblo en especial por las que iban a rezar en el templo en el cual ella era una sacerdotisa, quien se había enamorado de un joven llamado Tsukiyomi, quien era el heredero del clan de la luna, era un príncipe, quien era frio, solitario y testarudo. Ella lo había conocido un día de lluvia mientras ella caminaba rumbo al pueblo era una chica torpe con carácter sumiso y tenía la fuerza de un demonio cuando se enojaba, pero era amable con el príncipe, desde la primera vez que chocaron miradas, ambos quedaron enamorados, es a lo que conocemos como amor a primera vista….

Ese día… ella llevaba un kimono del color de su cabello, con la insignia de su clan en la espalda; chocamos palabras gracias a un incidente que ocurrió donde un anciano había sido asaltado por un delincuente, la princesa trato de defenderlo y tsukiyomi se paró al frente para que ella no se lastimase, desde ese momento la princesa y tsukiyomi se encontraban en secreto, en el bosque donde se encontraba el cerezo; pasaron los días y ambos se confesaron amor eterno…

Solo fue hasta que una guerra había sido la causa de su rompimiento… Tsukiyomi se marchó…. Dejando a su único amor con la promesa de que lo esperase….

**Sakura**: que tengo que ver yo en esa historia que me cuentas..

**Sasuke:** Princesa, tu eres la reencarnación de Sakurako Midoriko la sacerdotisa del clan Haruno…

Y yo soy el verdadero Tsukiyomi, quien se apodero del cuerpo de este joven fuerte y atractivo, mi viva imagen, por lo cual este hombre es un descendiente mío…

Voy a hacer lo necesario por traer de vuelta tus recuerdos princesa, ese idiota no podrá interrumpirnos de nuevo…

**Sakura:** por favor deja en paz a sasuke-kun..

**Sasuke:** amas a este hombre?

**Sakura**: yo… (se sonroja)

**Sasuke**: puedo leer tus pensamientos y entrar a tu corazón….

Tú tienes a dos hombres en mente…

El otro hombre es…

**Sakura:** shannaroooooooooo (lo golpea) si no eres sasuke-kun puedo golpearte….

**Sasuke:** sigues como antes… con esa fuerza sobrehumana…

Así me gusta…. Princesa recuérdame más….

**Sakura:** te golpeare maldito!

**Sasuke:** será inútil…. Aún sigo siendo más fuerte… serás mía a cualquier precio…

**Sakura**: no permitiré que Naruto me salve de nuevo.. Debo ser fuerte, no puedo sentarme simplemente a tejer como una inútil… ahora soy yo quien va a protegerlos a ambos….

Shannaroooooooooo ¡! ( lo golpea y lo manda a volar)

Por el momento debo huir… ( corre )

**Sasuke:** Sakurako-san te olvidas de un pequeño detalle?

**Sakura:** lo escucha y gira de nuevo…

**Sasuke:** estoy en el cuerpo del hombre que amas… y tengo a una amiga tuya en mi poder…

Su nombre es…

Eeehhh?

Como te llamas mujer?

**Hinata**: donde estoy? Eeehhh? Naruto-kun! Donde estas… ¿?

**Sakura:** Hinata?

Maldición…. La atrapo!

Tsukiyomi dime que es lo que quieres de mi?

**Sasuke**: te quiero a ti…

**Sakura:** si me entrego… dejaras ir a hinata y el cuerpo de sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** lo prometo…

**Sakura:** (volviendo) aquí me tienes… cumple tu promesa…

**Sasuke:** ( lanza a Hinata al Suelo, mientras ella se queja de caer al suelo.. )

Técnica de liberación ( realiza sellos con las manos)

Arte ninja liberación,,,,, ( sasuke es liberado, y cae al suelo junto a hinata… )

Este es mi verdadero rostro y cuerpo sakurako-san…

(el se acerca extendiendo los brazos para abrazarla)

**Sakura:** (cabizbaja, cuando de pronto… alza la mirada y lo propicia un buen golpe) shannaroooooooooo (lo manda contra la pared, rompiendo la misma)

No soy débil como creías Tsukiyomi….

Hinata! Huye con sasuke-kun…..

**Todos:** ( en el muro que había roto sakura) eehhhhh?

**Naruto:** sakura-chan?

Prometo no volver a hacerte enfadar…. (Con miedo)

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun… (Cargando a sasuke que esta inconsciente…)

**Naruto:** (sonrojado y con la nariz sangrando) sakura-chan estas muy hermosa….

**Sakura:** (sonríe, se sonroja y se enoja)

Idiota no es tiempo para eso… debemos huir por el momento… en la aldea les contare lo ocurrido…

(Corren)

**Todos:** si!


	5. Chapter 5

Tsukiyomi: sacerdotisa sakurako!

Nooo...

Princesa sakurako serás mía lo juro!

Sakura: (jamás seré tuya... Al menos ellos dos están bien...) yo los protegere...

Naruto: sakura-chan... Yo...

Ino: (con voz pícara y juguetona..) ooh... Tu novio es muy valiente frontona ! Vino solo corriendo sin saber lo fuerte que es nuestro enemigo...

Sakura: es eso cierto naruto... (se detienen)

Naruto: es verdad.. Sakura-chan yo...

Sakura :(ella esta molesta.. Y lo golpea) idiota...

Todos: asustados y se esconden tras Kakashi...

Sakura: (lo Abraza) Gracias... Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso.. (llora)

Porque si te pasará algo yo... Estaría destrozada.. Yo...

Yamato: te amo...

Todos: eeehhh?

Sakura: (completamente sonrojada) capitán yamato... Que dices...

Naruto: (sonrie...) sakura-chan (toma su mano) vamos juntos a casa...

Sakura: sii.. (sonrie)

Todos llegan sanos y salvos a la aldea, después de la misión.. Sasuke se encontraba en el hospital y no podía abrir los ojos... muy aly pendiente de él, ya que era la ninja médico más importante de la aldea... Cuando se realizaba un acontecimiento muy importante en la aldea llamado el festival de danza de los cerezos donde el clan haruno hacia una demostración de baile de sus mujeres.. Donde nuestra hermosa heroina debía participar, mientras antes de caer la noche ella aun se encontraba en el hospital cuando apareció...

Shizune: sakura...

Sakura: Shizune sempai..

Shizune: vaya aun sigues aquí.. En guardia de sasuke-kun?

Sakura: sip... Es mi culpa que el este así ?

Shizune: deja de decir esas cosas... Además.. Tsunade sama te está buscando! Ve de inmediato a su oficina!

Sakura: si... En seguida.. (corre a la oficina de hokage)

Toca... Maestra me estaba buscando..?

Tsunade: sip... Quiero que me cuentes exactamente que fue lo que pasó aquel día..

Necesito saber los detalles para poder despertar a sasuke..

Naruto me lo pidió de favor.. Me dijo que estas sufriendo a causa de eso...

Sakura: maestra yo...

Tsunade: que paso..

Sakura: ese día yo me encontraba hablando con sasuke-kun.. Cuando de pronto el me golpeó.. Y aparecí en aquella habitación vestida así... Y con estos enormes pechos que antes eran pequeños..

Tsunade: ooh sakura así que crecieron de la nada..

Sakura: si un poco...

Tsunade: y te preguntaste por que sucedió..?

Sakura: la verdad es que no lo se...

Tsunade: tu chacra tubo un mejor control en tus hormonas de crecimiento..

Eso solo lo hacen genios como yo...

Sakura: eso cree usted maestra?

Tsunade: si.. Me alegra saber que eres la mejor de mis discipulas.. Felicidades..

(mira en la ventana) ooh así que hinata se armo de valor eh?

Sakura: hinata?

Tsunade: cuando la veo la encuentro caminando junto a naruto... Será que esta dispuesta a ganar su corazón..

Sakura: por que me dice esto?

Tsunade: por que trato de hacer que aceptes y reconozcas el esfuerzo de naruto..

Sakura: Naruto? ( se sonroja)

Tsunade: ese pequeñajo esta guapo.. (la molesta) no es así...?

Sakura: yo amo a sasuke-kun!

Tsunade: estas acostumbrada a decir eso... Pero la verdad es que siempre lo estas mirando.. Por que se esfuerza... Y es un gran hombre...

Mientras que sasuke solo te lastima..

Sakura: Naruto es mi amigo... Gracias a él sasuke-kun volvió ala aldea... Siempre me protege. Aunque es un idiota impulsivo con poca delicadeza.. Es inmaduro un estúpido y para pegado a hinata...

Tsunade: lo ves... Solo tenias que ser franca contigo misma!

Ino: sakura! Que haces aquí... Debes ir al festival... Tus padres te buscan...

Ooh tsunade sama con permiso... (se la lleva)

Sakura: está bien esta bien...

Tsunade: pequeña tonta... Ya falta poco... Naruto se ha esforzado bastante... Se que el se ganará tu corazón...

(sonrie)

Mientras que en casa de sakura ella es arreglada y vestida con una hermosa yukata roja con pétalos de cerezo.. Se veía muy hermosa.. Tanto que sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de su hija... Llegaron al festival y llego el momento del acto del clan haruno donde sakura bailaba con tanto talento que hacía que todos los hombres de la aldea la desearan... Tanto que enfurecia a naruto... Mientras que ella bailaba observándolo...

Culminando el espectáculo... Ella caminaba sola para ir a ver los fuegos artificiales... Cuando...

Sakura: Ino puerca me dejo sola por ir con sai...

Si tan solo sasuke-kun estaría a mi lado.. Yo... Sería feliz.. (cierra los ojos y ve a naruto en su cabeza) eeeh? Que fue eso (sonrojada) por que pensé en ese Idiota..

A lo mejor debe estar con hinata...(molesta) imbecil... ( se saca las getas y las lanza cerrando los ojos mientras alguien es derivado)

Sakura: perdón.. No me fije...

Naruto: estas de mal humor sakura-chan?

Sakura: pensé q estabas con hinata...

Naruto: la perdí... Verás ella es muy tímida.. Peor aún que ella me confesó sus sentimientos...

Que debería hacer..

Verás... Sakura-chan yo amo a otra mujer... Y esa mujer ama a otro hombre...

***de pronto comenzaron a charlar sobre todo lo que habían vivido... Todos aquellos recuerdos del equipo 7 cuando de pronto se vieron invadidos de un ambiente hermoso y romántico... En un camino adornado por cerezos e iluminado por la luz de la luna donde La sonrisa de aquel atractivo rubio sonrojada a nuestra peligrosidad quien se sentía extraña estando de esa manera con su compañía... Y lo miraba con ternura... Cuando... ***

Sakura: te he visto muy pegado a hinata últimamente... Por que no le das alguna esperanza...

Naruto: simplemente no puedo hacerlo... Por que yo no se si sienta algo por ella

..

Sakura :por que no la besas y sabrás..

Naruto: crees que si la beso mis sentimientos cambiarían?

(sonrie)

Sakura: si solo hazlo imbecil..

Naruto:acaso es así de simple..

Sakura: he leído algunas novelas... Y si la besas sabrás que es lo que sientes...

Naruto: no se como hacerlo...

Sakura: simple... La tomas ala fuerza y la besas... (los celos la hacen pensar de una manera salvaje.. Tanto que se ríe.. Con una sonrisa malvada)

Naruto: (sonrie mientras ella se sonroja... la toma de la mano... Mientras comienzan a explotar en el aire fuegos artificiales...) sakura-chan yo... Te amo.. Y se que eres la mujer de mis sueños... (acerca las manos de sakura en su corazón) no puedo mirar a otra mujer... Yo te amo solo a ti... Sakura-chan

Sakura: na.. Ru... To... (el rubio la besa calidamente.. Mientras el hermoso ambiente lo combierte en un hermoso recuerdo... )


	6. Chapter 6

El ambiente era muy romántico... Mientras Naruto se había atrevido a besar ala mujer que ama, mientras ella sentía cosas extrañas dentro de sí misma...

Sakura: (pensando: que es esto? Por que siento esta sensación... Es tan cálida... Y agradable... Me siento tan frágil... Tanto que estoy cediendo ante naruto? Siento que si el me abraza no resistire más..

El la Abraza... Naruto por que me haces sentir de esta manera... Que es esto? Acaso yo ya he dejado de amar a sasuke-kun?

No lo se... Pero..

me gusta estar en compañía de naruto... Me gusta sentirme protegida... Me gusta esta sensación... Es tan cálido su beso..)

Naruto: (alejándose Lentamente de sakura) sakura-chan... Yo... Perdón si lo hice ala fuerza.. No pude resistir sentír tus labios y tocar tus hermosas mejillas..

Como ahora no puedo dejar de mirar tus hermosos ojos verdes... Que hacen que me sienta cada vez más enamorado...

Sakura: (impactada... Y sonrojada.. ) Naruto... Yoo...

Naruto: ( la calla con un beso sumamente corto..)

No digas nada sakura-chan...

No quiero oírlo...

Sakura: Naruto yo...

Naruto: no quiero oírlo... Lalalalala...

Sakura: yo...

(Lalalalala)

(ella se molesta... Y lo golpea..)

Idiota que piensas.. Quería invitarte a cenar en mi casa...

Naruto: (refregándose la cabeza) eeeh?

Es de verdad sakura-chan?

Sakura: si... No quiero estar sola en casa...

Naruto: que esperamos... Vamos (la toma en sus brazos)

Sakura: kyaaa... Idiota ten cuidado donde tocas... Imbecil estoy con yukata...

Naruto: lo siento sakura-chan.. Pero quiero llegar rápido... O será muy tarde...

** entonces naruto corría en dirección a casa de sakura.. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa de sakura... **

Sakura: como de costumbre ellos no están en casa..

Naruto: sakura-chan... No te pongas triste...

Sakura: (sonrie...) no te preocupes...

***Cuando se quitan los zapatos para ingresar al domicilio y pasar al recibidor.. Se encienden las luces... ***

Hizashi Haruno: felicidades pequeña...

Mebuki Haruno: bien hecho! Felicidades... (observan a naruto)

Ooh... Mi sakura trajo a su novio a casa...

Sakura: no es mi novio...

Naruto: mucho gusto en conocerlos...

Hizashi: dime papá...

Naruto: sip, papá..

Sakura: padre por que le dices eso...

Mebuki: ami dime mamá...

Naruto: mamá (sonrie)

Sakura: mamá tu también... (se sonroja mirando a naruto sonriendo)

Hizashi: pasa hijo pasa... No seas tímido...

Mebuki: bien hecho sakura!

Sakura: eeehhh? Es solo un amigo...

Hizashi: pequeña quiero que mi nieta se llame kazumi...

(sonrie)

Sakura: papá te dije q no es mi novio!

Mebuki: (le susurra al oído: no se que es pero me gusta este muchacho para ti hija... Se parece a una compañero mío de la academia se llamaba minato un chico muy guapo... Rubio y talentoso... Que solo la miraba a ella... kushina... Era una completa tonta torpe pero buena persona... Se casó con ella eran Tal para cual... )

Sakura: mamá deja de decir tonterías... Terminemos la cena...

Mebuki: hazla tu sola cariño debes aprender a cocinar...

Adiós...

Sakura: oye mamá no puedes hacerme esto...

(Mebuki se va a tomar sake junto a su esposo..)

Rayos.. Lo haré sola...

Naruto: (se retira de la mesa y entra a la cocina) con permiso...

Sakura-chan? Que haces...?

Sakura: cocino... O almenos eso trato de hacer...

Naruto: sakura-chan a la sopa no debes hecharle eso...

Nooo... Saldrá horrible...

Sakura: eh?

Naruto: es así... (prepara la cena e indica que hacer a sakura, mientras son observados por Mebuki y Hizashi)

Listo lo sientes es muy agradable..

Sakura: si (sonrie)

(juntos acomodan la mesa y agradecen por la comida... Cenan y se ponen a beber algo de sake... Mientras Naruto decía sus tonterías y era golpeado por sakura.. Y sus papas los observaban y sonreían... Hasta que se quedaron dormidos... Ya había sido tarde.. Y naruto debía irse a su casa... Sakura amablemente lo acompañó hasta la puerta de salida... )

Naruto: sakura-chan muchas gracias por esta noche.. Me divertí bastante... Tus padres son tan lindos...

Sakura: les agradaste.. Jamás los había visto así.. Gracias a ti...

Naruto: sakura-chan... Puedes cerrar los ojos... (ella accede)

Bien... ( pone un hermoso broche en su cabello) sabía que te quedaría bien... Te ves hermosa...

Sakura: wow.. Es tan bonito... (lo Abraza)

Gracias naruto (sonrojada)

Naruto: es mi más preciado tesoro...

Sakura: lo cuidaré bien..

Gracias naruto...

Naruto: sakura-chan yo... (la toma de los Hombros mientras... Se acerca Lentamente...)

Ino: besala rápido idiota...

Sai: vamos naruto tu puedes...

Sakura: eh? (lo empuja y cierra la puerta)

Ino maldita! (sonrojada)

Naruto: (cayendo por las escaleras... Y en el piso)

Eso dolió...

SAI:Que hacen ustedes solos a esta hora... Fuimos al festival juntos... Y estamos volviendo de ahí... Y.. Ustedes que hacían solos... Y xq agarrabas así a sakura?

Naruto: verás... Es que sakura-chan..

Ino: si que tienes agallas.. Mira que tomar así a la frentona...

Eso quiere decir que vas en serio no..?

**Continúara en el siguiente capítulo...**


	7. Chapter 7

Ups! Ino y Sai descubrieron a naruto en pleno acto de conquista, y a sakura la mejor amiga de Ino siendo arrinconada como un gatito...

Naruto comenzó a explicarles todo lo que había sucedido... Poniendo un poquito de lado su atrevimiento y agallas de conquista... Sabemos que Ino no es tonta... Y se dio cuenta de cada detalle que naruto mencionaba... Mientras el se confiaba en que Ino y sai no sospechaban absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido la noche del festival, preparada por la aldea oculta entre las hojas, donde todos se observaron con una pareja..

Después de haber charlado sobre el festival, naruto junto a sai acompañaron a Ino a su casa... Pues Sai se le había declarado a Ino y ella acepto, al momento de entrar a su casa naruto se dio vuelta para no mirarlos ya que ambos querían despedirse con un beso y se pusieron tan avergonzados que naruto tubo que hacerse el tonto, mientras de re ojo observaba a Ino sonrojada, tierna y dulce.. Distinta, de como el la había conocido... Y veía a su amigo sumamente tímido y doblegado ante los encantos de Ino, y naruto sonrió... Miro al cielo y pensó en sakura.. En aquella sonrisa que el había visto después de sellar a kaguya... Puso su mano en su pecho.. Y son querer solo una sola palabra de sus labios...

Naruto: sakura-chan...

Ino y sai lo observaron y sonrieron, mientras Naruto se sonrojaba y sonreía... Había sentido que el podía ganarse el corazón de sakura, pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo de que ella lo rechazará... A causa del amor que sentía hacia sasuke... Ya que en varias ocasiones el había sido testigo del gran amor y sufrimiento que tenía sakura hacia sasuke...

Ino trato de darle ánimos, interpretando la actitud de su antigua rival y mejor amiga sakura Haruno... Y eso emocionaba más aún a naruto, pero no dejaba aun de pensar en sasuke, su mejor amigo que aun se encontraba en el hospital de la hoja...

Mientras que en la casa de sakura ella los observaba de la ventana y se sonrojaba, pensando como despistar a Ino acerca de lo que ella había visto... Y no dejaba de pensar en naruto.. Ya Por que su corazón reaccionaba de esa manera ante el, por que justo cuando tenía el chanse de estar al lado de sasuke, ella no hacía nada mas que pensar en naruto... Y sentía culpabilidad en lo que le había pasado a sasuke... Mientras su mamá disimuladamente observaba a su hija y se preocupaba...

Al día siguiente todos realizaban sus misiones como les era posible, mientras que en el equipo 7 sakura no quizo realizar misiones junto a Naruto, por lo que había sucedido durante esa noche del festival, entonces hablo con Kakashi Hatake el sexto Hokage y le pidió realizar un trabajo de investigación e infiltración sola, sobre aquel día de su secuestro, por lo cual Kakashi aceptó pero antes tuvo una pequeña charla con sakura...

Kakashi e: sakura... Dime..

Por que no quieres hacer misiones con Naruto?

Paso algo malo?

Sakura: sensei yo... (sonrojo)

Kakashi : ya veo... (sonrisa pícara)

Con que aquel pequeñajo esta comenzando a madurar...

Vaya...

Sakura: como esta sasuke-kun?

Kakashi : El se encuentra bien sakura... No te preocupes, la misma lady tsunade lo está tratando...

Sakura: gracias a Dios... Si me disculpa me retiro...

Kakashi: está bien... ve con cuidado..

Sakura había salido de la oficina de hokage y había decidido llevar a cabo todas sus estrategias de combate, paso por su casa a recoger sus materiales para ir a cumplir su misión y se encontró con Ino, quien la había acompañado hasta su casa, Pasaron por Ichiraku y vieron a Naruto sentado comiendo ramen junto a Hinata, quien lo miraba con ternura y amor... Mientras que sakura sentía algo de celos... Y murmuraba en su boca diciendo idiota... Shannarooo... Dejando atrás a Ino, quien la observaba alejarse poco a poco y sonreía...

Sakura se encontraba en la puerta de la aldea despidiéndose de sus padres, Ino, Sai, y algunos de sus camaradas, incluyendo algunos admiradores, quienes le regalaron bastantes presentes junto a cartas de amor...

Naruto que estaba partiendo en esa misión junto a sai,Pasaron por la florería de Ino para que Sai se despidiera de ella, mientras tanto naruto observaba las flores y miro un ramo de flores en especifico y decidió comprarlas, entonces se las llevo a sakura, pero Mebuki le había dicho que sakura se había ido a una misión sola, a causa de que necesitaba saber el por qué tsukiyomi la había secuestrado...

Naruto reaccionó de inmediato, dejo las flores para Mebuki y corrió tras los rastros de sakura, mientras dejo un clon de sombra para que ayudase en la misión a Sai...

Naruto: sakura-chan que haces? (corriendo)

Por que te fuiste sola?

Ese tipo te quiere a ti...

No lo permitiré a como de lugar yo te protegere con mi vida... Lo prometo...


End file.
